Engines either include a wet sump lubrication system or a dry sump lubrication system for lubricating various engine components. In the wet sump lubrication system, lubricating oil is stored within the engine in an oil pan that is disposed below a crankcase of the engine. However, storing the lubricating oil within the engine may cause an increase in an overall size of the engine. Due to the increased size of the engine, an assembling of the engine may be difficult in constrained spaces.
To overcome such space constraints, the dry sump lubrication system may be applied. In the dry sump lubrication system, the lubricating oil is stored in a reservoir or a tank, which is separate from a sump portion of the crankcase of the engine. Such a tank is generally located externally to the engine. During operation of the engine, the lubricating oil is pumped from this tank to the engine and is returned to the tank. However, the dry sump lubrication system may include additional components that may add to the cost and complexity of the engine.
WIPO Application 2012171620 relates to an oil tank for a motor vehicle with dry sump lubrication. The oil tank includes two components which define a closed hollow space for accommodating an oil. The first component is a cast component and the second component is a sheet metal component.